


O N T H E I N S I D E

by Shashafury



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shashafury/pseuds/Shashafury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody ever asked the hateful being what he felt during the insanity.<br/>Why?<br/>Most likely from fear, he wasn't surpised.<br/>Sometimes he was scared of himself</p><p>{Posted on multiple sites~}</p>
            </blockquote>





	O N T H E I N S I D E

** AN – I did this in like 10 minutes as a prompt for my English AP class xD **

** Prompt was, write a story about anything but every sentence has to start with the next letter of the alphabet. **

** Hope you like it~ **

**Word count – 229**

**_A_** gonizing, never ending hate.

 ** _B_** y now, the hate was normal.

 ** _C_** ould be the fact that the boy was literally a being of hate.

 ** _D_** rowning in the hate that once belonged to his other half.

 ** _E_** very day, he would fight until he could no longer stand.

 ** _F_** orcing himself to become stronger for the special day.

 ** _G_** athering up more and more hate.

 ** _H_** ateful and broken.

 ** _I_** nversed emerged from his out of control emotions.

 ** _J_** ust to please his Master.

 ** _K_** indness was not one of Master’s virtues.

 ** _L_** osing was something the Master didn’t appreciate, and he would make sure you got the message.

 ** _M_** ostly everything displeased him.

 ** _N_** ever had the boy been shown any type of kindness and hospitality.

 ** _O_** blivious to such feelings, he was cold blooded.

 ** _P_** ain was also very common.

 ** _Q_** uickness and caution was the key to avoiding this.

 ** _R_** evenge was what he aimed for.

 ** _S_** trangling the life out of the idiot he shamefully called his other half, was all he craved.

 ** _T_** o end the misery.

 ** _U_** nlocking Kingdom Hearts with the mighty X-Blade was what he was made for.

 ** _V_** ictory was only moments away.

 ** _W_** hatever were to happen, no matter what, he was going to WIN

 ** _X_** ehanort was going to pay for everything he’s done.

 ** _Y_** et, the boy was much too broken and power driven, that it all slipped away.

 ** _Z_** oophagous, he still craved that power he never managed to get.


End file.
